Holy Bible
The Holy Bible is a book that consists of 66 books in the traditional Protestant version (with several other books added in the Catholic and Orthodox versions), written over a period of a few thousand years by various human writers, all claiming that the words were from God Himself. It is considered a source of guidance and comfort for Christians. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories The Holy Bible is a book that Tapper Smurf owns in the Smurf Village in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, which was given to him by the angel Agnes. In this book Tapper discovered not only that this God created the universe and all the creatures in it, but also that He had sent His Son Jesus Christ to die for the sins of the world to redeem man (and by logical extension in the story universe, His creation) from the curse of death. It is from reading this book that Tapper had put his faith in the God that he called the Almighty. The Holy Bible is the only non-magical book that Empath cannot read simply by using touch-telepathy. However, Empath was interested enough in reading about this God that Tapper had put his faith in that he repeatedly borrowed and read from it. Eventually, Tapper gave Empath his own copy of the Bible to read at his own leisure, which was printed with the help of Printer Smurf and then was eventually transferred to the smurfopedia and the localized version of the Mirror Net for widespread village access. One of Empath's favorite books in the Bible is the Song Of Solomon, which he enjoys reading with Smurfette. Very few Smurfs in the village besides Tapper and Empath ever actually read the Bible, as most of the Smurfs are nature and ancestor worshipers, including Papa Smurf, who allows Tapper to practice his faith within reasonable limits. Hefty in particular thinks Tapper is "smurfing religion down other Smurfs' throats" and refuses to listen to him talk about the Bible. Tapper's discussions about what the Bible says are mostly with those he has personally led through a study, such as Barber and Sweepy. After he married Siobhan, Tapper taught the Bible to his wife and his two daughters Fiona and Meaghan. While Tapper hardly ever used his Bible as a weapon, he did have to whack Brainy in the head with it when his friend got so hysterical that he couldn't get him to shut up any other way. That was where Tapper got the epithet of being a "Bible thumper". Tapper's version of the Holy Bible, which became known as Tapper's Translation, was the primary version used in the pulpits in both the Smurf Village and Smurfette Island, where it is known by the title of an identical-worded translation called Heather's Translation. Poet, who became a Christian, tried to replace it with a more poetic-sounding translation which became known as the King Smurf Version, but it never fully caught on, instead becoming popular among only a few Smurfs that could understand the form of language that was used in it. A version of Tapper's Translation with study notes was eventually published for beginner students of the Bible. Among humans, handwritten copies of the Bible were owned by Father Doyle, Dame Barbara, and Mrs. Sourberry, the latter two which were purchased through the royal families they served. Dame Barbara prefers reading it in Latin. Its counterpart read by Tapper in the Mirror Universe is called the Book Of Evil. NOTE: All Bible verse renderings in the series are from A Voice In The Wilderness Holy Scriptures 2008 Edition unless otherwise indicated. Glovey Story In the Glovey Smurf story series, Aksel refers to the Bible as The Good Book. He owns his own small copy, which he wrote after memorizing all the writings in a normal sized one from his original monastery. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Abloec is a reader of the Bible. Years later, his future wife Serana and their children Aariana and Gabriel are also readers of the Bible. Trivia * Although John Wycliffe is often credited with the first translation of the Bible into English, there were, in fact, many translations of large parts of the Bible centuries before Wycliffe's work. Category:Literature of other races Category:Religious rituals Category:Sacred literature Category:Open to Community Category:Books Category:Christian rituals Category:In-universe literature of other races